


amethyst eating girlfriend

by aelou



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, both pierre and caroline show up for like 2 whole seconds, did u know? i am very Gay for abigail and will cry a lot, dont even look @ me im a mess, i have more where this came from fjsklfsd, i only put teen and up bc they say a Fuck word!!!, its just cute fluff, sapphic energies tonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelou/pseuds/aelou
Summary: farmer amber heads on down to pierres to buy some seeds before their girlfriend abigail asks for help with her online college. just some sapphics chilling and doing math n being cute in other Various stories. warning for use of Curse Words at most, otherwise its just fluff.chapters are not chronological these are just some stupid stories chief





	1. looking for a (co)sine

Once again, Amber had been making their rounds around Pelican Town- stopping at Pierre’s to grab some more seeds to grow in the upcoming spring season with the end of winter around the corner. The little bell of the door rang as they pushed the door open, the turn of Pierre’s gaze to them while also catching the eye of someone else.

 **“Amber! Nice to see you today.”** He smiled, as chipper as always. His brooding daughter, however, seemed to burst through the door that connected to the store and their house, not acknowledging their presence just yet.

 **“Dad, the wifi’s acting up again and now my homework isn’t fuckin’ loading! Why can’t you at least- Oh, hey Amber.”** She went from yelling at her dad to being slightly embarrassed at the sight of her farmer partner.

**“Abigail, you know I can’t reset the router while I’m tending the store. Can’t you do it?”**

**“I have to do it every time, man! You don’t ever reset it yourself!”** Abigail grumbled, glaring at him.

Farmer Amber, of course, completely oblivious, merely asked, **“What homework?”**

 **“...what? Oh, hon, don’t worry about it. It’s just for college. I’ll go reset the router and then die as I look at math.”** Her tone softened when speaking to her partner, seemingly less agitated, though more so sarcastic.

 **“Abby, you’re doing math? I could help you if you’re having trouble with it.”** Her partner seemed hesitant to budge on their offer.

 **“Babe, you really** **_don’t_ ** **need to.”**

**“Come on, I’m the best at math!”**

**“Right. Like when you miscounted the amount of seeds you bought the other day.”**

**“** **_Hey_ ** **!”** They frowned, while Abigail smiled at them being annoyed by her teasing.

 **“Sure though, you’re always welcome to hang out with me, your wonderful** **_girlfriend_ ** **.”** She seemed to put emphasis on the last bit of that sentence, with her father giving her a questionable glance as well as Amber, though merely keeping to himself at the cashier.

Taking her partner’s hand, she led them to her room, a strange anger in her gait at her father being uncomfortable with the relationship she had put herself in. Willingly, of course- Amber had been the nicest soul in town to her, and it’s not her fault that she thought the farmer was cute. She did wish her dad had been less annoying about his discomfort with it and had been more accepting- but that was what you got with a small town, she supposed.

Bringing her into her small room and closing the door behind her, the walls decorated with uniquely drawn fish and mammals, clearly painted by her a long time ago though still seemed recognizable and vibrant in nature. Letting go of her significant other’s hand, she strode over to her computer desktop, sitting down with a huff on the blue stool that stood next to it.

 **“I appreciate the excuse to hang out with me. I didn’t get to see you a lot this week.”** She smiled at them, while they followed suit to stand near the desktop, staring at the windows computer that seemed more ancient than their grandpa.

 **“I missed you! I’m sorry, I’ve been busy with tending to the animals. Winter sucks, but I’m glad we can just relax together for once.”** They returned the smirk, placing their hands on her shoulders before leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Letting go, they moved to her right side before sitting down on the carpet.

**“Oh- shit, do you want a chair? I can go grab one from the dining room-”**

**“No, you’re fine. I’m in my element.”**

Abigail raised a quizzical eyebrow. **“One with the dirt?”**

**“The dirt. I’m just one big worm.”**

**“A worm who’s good at math, apparently. So, uh, are you sure you’re actually good with this?”**

**“Well, what math are we doing?”**

**“It’s uhm, algebra two-”**

**“Oh shit, really?!”** The expression on their face was surprising to Abigail- she had never seen them so surprised and clearly thrilled...by math?

**“Yeah, uh, why are you looking at me like that?”**

**“Because I miss that shit! Do you know how passionately I hate calculus? Stuff like algebra makes me remember when school was actually fun.”**

**“Ew, nerd. Then give me all the answers or I’ll take your lunch money.”** Abigail laughed, glaring at them.

 **“Uh huh. I get it, you hate learning. Bet I can teach you something though.”** They smiled, waiting as she clicked the refresh button the computer again, hoping the browser would go through this time.

**“Alright, I’ve got one unit so far of homework and it’s on limits. Do you uh, know anything about those?”**

**“I have no limits on my knowledge of limits.”**

**“You know what? I need to go find that bouquet you bought me and give it back, I can’t date a** **_nerd_ ** **.”**

In a mock whine voice, Amber pouted, **“You are so** **_mean_ ** **to me, you don’t** **_laugh_ ** **at my jokes, and-”**

 **“I love you. But I’m going to** **_die_ ** **if I keep hearing your stupid jokes.”**

**“No you won’t!”**

**“I just might.”**

**“I guess… these jokes have really hit your limit?”**

**“Oh, you’ve done it. I’m breaking up with you right now.”**

**“Noo!”**

A third party interrupted the question, though from a distance. **“Is everything alright in there?”**

 **“We’re fine, mom. Don’t worry.”** Abigail raised her voice to respond to Caroline’s worried question.

 **“If you say so. Keep it down though.”** Her mother seemed to shrug it off enough, the sound of creaking wood appeasing their nerves.

 **“I’ll call her back if you keep being mean to me like this.”** Amber challenged, though only received a scoff in return from their girlfriend.

 **“OK, without making jokes, how do I solve to get the limit of this function?”** Abigail pointed at the screen, of which Amber scooted on the ground a bit closer to the desk before sitting upright on their knees to see the problem in mind.

**“Alright, do you know how to factor?”**

**“Absolutely not.”**

**“Great place to start! So, what we want to do is simplify this equation into two parts that when multiplied can become the equation we have. We use foil technique-”**

**“** **_I don’t_ ** **think we own tinfoil.”**

This response absolutely startled Amber. **“I-IT DOESN’T NEED** **_REAL_ ** **TINFOIL THOUGH?”**

The dawning realization in Abigail’s response said it all. **_“Oh.”_ **

**“Abigail. Please.”**

**“I’m doing my best, fuck you.”** She laughed it off, while Amber held their face in their hands for a brief moment. This was going to be a _long_ night.

After figuring out that foil stood for first inner outer last and not aluminum foil, the duo had managed to get further through the set of online homework problems, with Abigail reading them outloud and Amber grabbing paper to write down and explain everything. The first few problems were a breeze- the simple explanations combined with lax attitude Amber had made for a quite comfortable method through the math madness- _mathness-_ as Amber had called it before Abigail chased them around the room with scissors as a genuine threat.

Then they started carving into the meat of the homework assignment. Finding the limits of piecewise functions cosecants was not fun.

 **“Okay, it’s kind of a lot, but we can do it! Come on, you got through all those other questions. You’re at 65% for the total assignment!”** Amber cheered, while Abigail groaned, leaning back and staring at the ceiling of her room.

**“I have two brain cells, and they can’t do math anymore.”**

**“Come on! You can do it! We’ve only got 7 problems left.”**

**“Nothing could make me want to even look at the computer anymore. I’m tired.”**

**“Not even me, your partner?”**

**“Hm...no.”**

A bit surprised by her hesitance, they thought before they finally realized what to say. **“I’ll give you a smooch if you get through the next seven questions and get them all right!”**

**“You can’t establish a barter system like this- it’s not even fair trade.”**

**“A smooch per question?”**

**“That sounds better. More doable.”** She turned her gaze back to the computer, gazing at it ever so tired nonetheless.

**“Alright, so, what do you do to find the secant of this?”**

**“I use… sine?”**

Once again taking on a mock whiney voice, They spoke, **“Nooo! What’s secant?”**

Realization stepped in for a bit, but not completely as Abigail spoke. **“Shit. Shit it’s one over sine-”**

Gasping once again in mock dramatica, They cried out, **“No!! When will you learn!!”**

 **“Oh fuck, it’s one over cosine! Oh shit! Oh fuck! I know things!”** She held a hand over her chest as to point at herself before grabbing her calculator and punching in numbers, calculating the value she needed before typing it in.

Clicking the small annoying “check answer” button, she awaited the slowly loading results of the page- for it to finally show up as “Excellent,” earning her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 **“Ugh, I forgot how much I actually missed being with you all the time. We should go to the mines more often.”** Refusing to let them go, she grabbed her sleeve before being the kiss perpetrator herself, earning the surprise of them.

 **“We can- soon! I still need my wonderful girlfriend to finish her homework first.”** They laughed, pressing their forehead against hers briefly before pulling away.

**“Six more! Let’s go!”**

It took another half hour to burn through the other six questions, though thankfully none of them were any worse than the previous ones. At best, they were worded awkwardly, but that’s just how math questions were sometimes. Throughout the process, one question earned her another kiss- though if she had gone through a question without asking them for assistance she would occasionally get more than one.

Abigail glanced at the submission box before checking it off, seeing that her first homework assignment for the week had a 100% for it. That was a first.

 **“Here we go- we’re done. Oh shit, wait,** **_I’m done._ ** **Huh. This normally takes me like, days to do on my own. We did that in what- 2 hours?”**

**“You did that! I told you you could.”**

**“All thanks to my looser partner who thinks math is cool!”** Abigail snorted, receiving a soft elbow against her shoulder.

**“More like thanks to your partner you now have, get this, three functioning brain cells! Not two anymore!”**

She closed the window, before turning on the stool to face Amber better.

**“Wow, you did that.”**

**“I sure did. You should invite me over for homework more often- I get to feel smart and you get to finish your work early for once, and best of all I get to be with you for a bit!”**

Ever in her consistent sneering tone, she murmured, **“But procrastinating is** **_fun_ ** **.”**

**“And so is making out with my girlfriend except for when she pushes off her homework assignments.”**

**“Man, you’re only doing this for math- you willing to write an essay for me too?”**

They laughed. **“Absolutely** **_not_ ** **.”**

Her mocking persisted nevertheless, **“I can offer one kiss for every word you write for me.”**

**“What’s your word count need to reach?”**

**“Two thousand per essay.”**

**“Oh,** ** _absolutely_** **_not_** ** _.”_**

 **“Coward.”** Abigail snickered.

**“You know what? I sure am! A coward in love with an idiot.”**

**“I didn’t understand pi once and you won’t let me live.”**

**“Well, if I can’t have you, then no one can!”** They laughed, grabbing her hands and hoisting her up from the chair. Abigail took control of the jive, taking one of their hands and spinning them around, before pulling them in against her.

The duo laughed for a moment, before she found her arms wrapped around their back, her head against theirs, and the soft silence interrupted only by their breathing. She wanted so badly to lean in, attempting to reach their lips with hers-

**“Abigail! Lights out!”**

**“UGH, I know already, Dad!”** Groaning, Abigail begrudgingly pulled herself away from them as they giggled, yelling once she opened the door to speak through.

Taking this as a sign to leave, they grabbed their small bag of seeds they had bought earlier, walking over to Abigail at the door before speaking.

**“I can’t stay overnight- but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Promise! Text me, alright?”**

**“I wish I had more problems you could solve with that dumb brain of yours.”** Abigail murmured, grabbing hold of their hand briefly and entwining her fingers between theirs.

 **“I’ve got a problem at hand. How do I stop my girlfriend from being so darned cute!”** They smiled, lifting her hand to their mouth and kissing it before pulling away.

 **“Text me when you get home!”** Abigail shouted as her partner made their way through the hall and out the main entrance of the store, the soft jingle of the doorbell echoing through the now dark halls. She returned to her own room, only to wait a few minutes for a cat meow on her phone to alert her of a text she received. By then, she could only check it, sending a cat with heart eyes emoji before getting too comfortable in her bed, falling asleep with the hopes of not being alone in that same bed the next time she slept. 


	2. spirits eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farmer amber has never carved a pumpkin. ever. Abigail seeks to change that

It had been another day entering Pierre’s store for farmer Amber, who had barely been here for a year. Less than one, even- for it had been their first fall in the valley. The cold air blew in from behind their waves of black hair, a small black hoodie decorated with the shadow of a cat on their chest. This was some of the remainders of xer city life- a life xe had moved to the valley to avoid.

**“It’s Farmer Amber!”**

Pierre’s friendly greeting as he stood by the counter was met by a polite wave and smile from them, though they seemed more focused on his wares than in his pleasantries. And something else, being particularly _someone_ else, but that would have to wait. Xe had made xer way through the aisles, grabbing at small packets of seeds they figured they could grow in autumn.

 **“How have those pumpkins you bought the other day grown so far, Amber?”** He asked, in attempts to make simple conversation.

Realizing this was not something they could continue to stay silent to, they finally spoke- their response quick, and calculated.

**“I actually picked them this morning. I’m going to keep some to just decorate the outside of my house.”**

**“Hey Amber! Haven’t seen you in a while. So, pumpkins huh? You gonna carve them?”** This wasn’t the same voice from earlier, but instead someone else entirely. Xe turned from the goods they were looking at to see a girl standing a distance off.

The curls of her purple hair covered her shoulders and rest on her back, clashing against the torn jean jacket she almost always wore. Her hair shone in the weakly powered lights of the store, but not as bright as the small buttons on her jacket did. It almost felt as though the light had landed on her oh so perfectly- that it was merely them realizing that she was probably the reason xe came to the store this morning.

 **_“_ ** **Earth to Amber, you there? Are you going to carve them or not?”** Abigail’s question lingered- snapping Amber back to the world they actually happened to occupy aside from their own daydreams.

**“Oh- no, not particularly- I’ve never, uhm, carved pumpkins. Can’t imagine why I’d start now, hah!”**

To this, Abigail found it to be an absolute shock. **“Oh, you’re** **_shitting_ ** **me-”**

 **“Language, Abby.”** Pierre chimed in, glaring at his daughter while still trying to keep a polite expression towards the farmer.

His daughter, however, didn’t so much as even acknowledge him, merely walking towards Amber before leaning against the aisle the farmer stood by. **“Seriously though, not even** **_one_ ** **pumpkin carved? Ever?”**

 **“Uh… no. Didn't have much time for stuff like that where I used to live. I uh, was lucky enough to even buy a pumpkin if I had the time off from work.”** Xe added in a little awkward laugh towards the end, making eye contact with Abigail though hesitant.

**“Do you want to learn how to carve one, then?”**

**“What?”**

**“I could teach you, I mean,** **I can teach anyone. But- if you aren’t busy at your farm, of course.”** It was nice she was considerate of their time, but xe seemed more interested in her than in the pumpkin carving from the hints of pink that were on xer cheeks.

 **“Oh! Uh- uhm, if- uh, are you sure? I don’t want to bother you.”** This still caught them off guard regardless, fumbling at the mouth to respond.

 **“Fuck yeah I am. And you said you’ve got more than one pumpkin, right? Just in case you-”** Her next words were thought in consideration of their location, before making the words more polite, **“make a mistake. Not that you would.”** She added on quickly.

**“Yeah- I think I had about five I had picked this morning. Uhm- well, what time would you be free then?”**

**“Five sound alright?”**

**“Sure.”**

**“Then I’ll see you then. You better be ready- and with a knife, I don’t have many to spare!”** She laughed to that, smiling at them before leaving through the door of the shop, the small bell letting out a little ring as she did.

Making their way to the register, Amber brought what few seed packets they decided to settle with, setting them on the counter.

 **“Sorry about Abigail. She’s very fond of Spirit’s Eve- it’s her favorite holiday after all. Your total is twenty four dollars on the dot.”** Pierre spoke, although xe handed the money in silence, more so thinking about the prospect at hand than what he had to say. They had a carving lesson to look forward to, which was, to say the least, quite exciting.

 

* * *

 

After tending to xer chickens and the rest of their farm, they sat at the stairs of their small cabin, taking out their phone to check it every now and then. It was 5:14, and they almost felt like they were hoping for something that would never come. Then of course, it did, at 5:31 as xe beheld a purple haired girl standing near the entrance of their farm, huffing and bent over for a bit as to presumably catch her breath.

**“Abigail! Are you alright?”**

To this, Abigail raised a hand, rather, a finger, as to tell Amber to wait.

 **“Yoba, that was literally the worst thing. Sorry, Seb and Sam dragged me to do something stupid and I lost track of the time. But- I’m here now! Ready to carve some pumpkins, newbie?”** She rebounded quickly from her minor exhaustion, standing up proudly and though clearly having sweated on the way here wiped off her forehead and walked over to the still sitting farmer.

 **“Oh right- I got two pumpkins inside. They’re uhm, not that big- but I thought they’d be good to start with? Again, I’ve… never cut out pumpkins, so…”** Once again xe found themselves trailing off, but still smiling warmly at her.

 **“You’re fine, don’t worry so much hun. We should go inside- it’s too cold out here.”** Abigail bent down once again to place a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

Amber stood up, opening the door to their farm and letting Abigail in before closing the door after her, before quickly adding at the sight of Abigail’s boots, **“Sorry- it’s a cultural thing, but make sure you take off your shoes and leave them near the door, alright?”**

 **“Got it. Holy shit- you have a cat?”** Abigail went from focusing on the sight of the pumpkins upon the wooden table to looking at the somewhat fat stretched out tortie longhair who laid on the wooden floor, meowing at the sight of her owner before going wide eyed at the sight of Abigail. Crouching, Abigail extended a closed fist to the cat, who sniffed briefly before licking at her thumb.

 **“What’s its name?”** Abigail asked as she continued to pet the purring beast.

The farmer went silent, seemingly embarrassed by the name they had given to the smaller creature before admitting, **“Spotted…..leaf.”**

**“That’s uh. That’s oddly specific.”**

**“It’s from a book series. Don’t ask.”**

Now standing up, she watched as the cat rubbed up against her leg, before climbing up the chair besides the table and laying down.

**“Can do! So, let’s get started on those pumpkins then. You got a marker?”**

**“I do not. You told me to keep a knife ready, not a marker!”**

**“Hm. You’ve got me there. Whatever, you’re lucky I have one on hand.”** She took out a small sharpie from her torn jean jacket’s pocket and placed it on the table.

**“So, the first step to carving is making a design. Now, I like to draw, so I don’t know about you, but I’m full of ideas.”**

It seemed the farmer had caught her focus on watching the little tortie roll around. **“And love for cats?”**

 **“And love for cats, but mostly creativity. So! I brought some scrap paper to test out what you’d like to do for a design for your pumpkin.”** Abigail reached into her pockets, suddenly becoming a bit frantic, searching her back pocket and once again the same front pocket, before acknowledging some sort of defeat and pulling out an oddly flimsy kind of paper.

**“Do… you actually have paper?”**

**“Napkins are just a softcore version of paper. It’s. Fine. We’ll be fine.”** She sighed, handing a napkin to her friend before putting the other one down on the table and pulling out a chair to sit down. Meanwhile, Amber sat down on the other side, taking the napkin and staring at it intently.

 **“Alright, so I’ve got my basics- my casual pumpkin, my absolutely rabid pumpkin, and my cat pumpkin. See? Three different concepts and designs.”** Her designs took a mere matter of minutes to sketch out, rough pumpkins and blackened parts to make small faces upon the drawn pumpkins. The first one seemed to be the classic “spooky” pumpkin face, while the second one featured several teeth and fangs and horrifying reptilian eyes, while the cat pumpkin... looked a little familiar to the little molly in the room. **“Now, you try and we’ll settle on a design for you of your own.”** To this line, she handed over the marker to Amber.

At the sight of the finished sketches, they gasped softly- more so out of surprise than just admiration. **“Oh! Those are lovely. “** Taking the marker into their hand, xe stared at the small napkin in front of them, before drawing a lopsided goofy toothed grin upon a round pumpkin- a bit rounder than the pumpkins xe had.

 **“So-uhm-how’s this?”** They asked, lifting up the napkin and showing the design of the odd pumpkins they had drawn to Abigail.

**“Hell yeah. That’s what I’m talking about! Those look nice- which of them do you want to work with?”**

**“I guess the lopsided one?”**

**“Adds character. I like it. Alright, now take your pumpkin- I’ll take the smaller pumpkin, you can take the bigger one so you have a larger canvas to work with. Now, before we get to our designs, cut open the bottom of the pumpkin.”**

**“I don’t know a lot about pumpkins, but I thought it was the top?”**

**“Nah, it’s the bottom- the top will make it collapse later on. If you cut the bottom, then the pumpkin won’t fall apart as fast when it decays.”**

**“Oh! I see. I get it now.”**

**“Now, another thing- do you have have cinnamon by any chance?”**

**“Uh, I think so, why?”**

**“Bring it over here- we want to sprinkle some into the pumpkins once we cut into them.”**

Reaching into their small cupboards, they pulled out a little jar of brown powder to place on the table, before unscrewing the cover on it with a soft pop.

**“Do you...uh...want a spoon like is there a specific numerical amount of cinnamon for this or?”**

**“Just sprinkle as much as you want. Don't like, douse it in cinnamon.”** Abigail added on, laughing.

Taking the knife she had carried out onto the table, Abigail pulled the pumpkins forward to carve from the bottom of it, making a square shaped hole and pulling out all the mush from within the pumpkin.

“ **Oh no, you're taking its guts!”** Amber proclaimed.

 **“It's a pumpkin** **zombie now.”** Abigail snorted, though continued to remove the mess before placing it into an empty bowl that had been left on the table.

“ **You wanna try or should I cut open yours?”**

Taking a quick glance at the knife, xe shook their head quickly.

**“Pass.”**

**“Your loss.”** Picking the larger pumpkin up, she held it at a distance from herself on the table to steady it on it’s side as she cut into it, the hard exterior providing only a brief amount of trouble before the nasty looking mess came out of the pumpkin as she pulled it out. Placing it within the bowl as well, she kept the mush to the side- figuring she could deal with it later.

Now empty, she returned the pumpkin to Amber, who took the now hollow gourd and using the smaller half of the opening for the cinnamon container, quickly shaked it before getting what they assumed was a good enough amount of cinnamon within the pumpkin. Handing it over to Abigail, they watched as she took a little less than they did, feeling a bit worried as to whether or not they did in fact “douse” their pumpkin. She had reached into the pumpkin and spread the cinnamon around a bit, before putting the container besides the bowl of pumpkin mess.

 **“Now that the boring part is over, get that marker ready- you’re gonna draw whichever design you settled on onto your pumpkin, and so will I.”** Reaching out for the marker, she took it and drew her cat based pumpkin design, taking a quick glance at the cat that lazed on the table before drawing it on the pumpkin. The tip of the felt marker went along the rigid edges of the pumpkin, showing itself to be a complicated canvas, but something she appeared to have mastered through the years.

 **“Annddd that’s it! Alright, what do you think?”** She turned the pumpkin around to face her friend, who seemed in awe at the simplest of her handiwork. Honestly, it wasn’t even that good in her eyes, yet to Amber, it seemed like they had been blessed with a pumpkin _Michelangelo_.

**“That’s so cute, what the heck! Mine’s gonna suck compared to yours.”**

**“Oh hush, take the marker and draw you coward.”**

Doing as they were told, xe reached out for the marker and uncapped it, perhaps a little too close to their face as they whiffed the strong alcohol smell of the sharpie.

**“Eugh.”**

**“What, city slicker can’t handle the smell of sharpies? Man, I can’t imagine what you’d be like at the saloon then!”** Abigail teased as they prepared to draw, but they hesitated at that statement.

 **“I- uh- I don’t drink, so uh, not a lot of reason to go there anyway...”** They murmured awkwardly, trying to avoid the sudden silence that trailed after as they drew by not noticing the squeak of the marker against the smooth skin of the pumpkin.

Abigail seemed to dwell with what to reply with to this, not realizing they had something possibly uncomfortable. **“Oh! That’s fine, that’s all good too. No biggie. Anyway, show me what you got.”**

Turning the pumpkin around, the farmer seemed uncertain about their design, sheepishly looking away before noticing their cat had gotten up, walking over to the two on the table and brushing against the pumpkin.

**“It’s not the best, but, I think it’s good for a start, yeah?”**

**“WHAT! That’s** **_incredible_ ** **for a start! I oughta carve you up like those pumpkins if you think that isn’t gorgeous!”** Her comment seemed to be overshadowed by her follow up joke, of which she was quite grateful that Amber took as a joke and not as a genuine threat. She had many prior experiences of joking with Sam only to learn he didn’t understand her humor.

**“Oh no, not my pumpkin guts!”**

Holding the carving knife up jokingly, Abigail smirked, **“** **_You’re next!”_ **

They jested, picking up a small clump of the “guts” from the bowl and holding it over their heart, acting in mock agony. Their cat, however, saw this as an opportunity to truly observe the bowl, walking over to it and sniffing it, before reaching down with her head and grab some. Lifting her little maw up, Amber turned to notice, though not in time to react as the tortie proceeded to swallow the mess in one swoop.

Their purple haired friend merely snorted at the sight. **“Huh. Looks like she beat me to that.”**

Acting as quick as they could, they grabbed the bowl, **“Spotted! Shoo! No more pumpkin, you get pukey when you have too much!”**

 **“I did a lot of research when I kept on trying to convince my dad to get me a cat before we found out he was allergic,”** Providing context for her inquiry, Abigail went on, “ **but if my memory’s not shit, aren’t cats able to eat pumpkin?”**

 **“Yeah, she likes to eat a lot of fruit sometimes. She also likes to eat so much of them so fast she hurls it up, then cries on end for me to clean it.”** Amber groaned, moving the bowl onto their lap and flicking their hand near their cat, who took it as a sign to scram.

 **“She’s just a baby, aren’t you? Yes you are!”** Abby, on the other hand, offered her hand to the cat who made her way from Amber’s side of the table to Abby’s, rubbing against her hand and licking at her fingers briefly for whatever bits of pumpkin might be left.

Eventually, of course, she lost interest and jumped down from the table onto an empty chair before slinking away into the main hall. **“She’s a little demon baby. Now, where were we?”**

**“Ah yes… time to involve our inner wrath as we cut these bad boys up! You wanna go first?”**

**“You’ve been here for at least more than a half hour, what makes you think I take initiative for anything?”** Not exactly the smartest thing to say to someone you were crushing on, but sometimes you don’t really know what else _to_ say.

Only a scoff preceded her answer. **“** **_Touche.”_ ** Picking up the knife again, she traced the edges of her outline of a cat lightly, making sure she made no mistakes. Once the light outline had been carved, she began to put effort into getting specific parts out, slowly carving into it and making small details of the pupil being more in tact that the iris behind it, as to provide a lighter tone and more depth when a candle was to be put within it. Amber watched nervously, wondering- _She doesn’t expect me to carve like this, right? Holy_ _shit_ _._ The amount of effort that was being put into the pumpkin made them even more antsy for her to finish- such skill, yet here they were making a lopsided “looks like it was designed by a 10 year old” smiley pumpkin. Oh boy.

Finishing with the whiskers and adding a few extra carved out sparkles behind the cat, Abigail put down the knife and lifted the pumpkin up to the light, tilting it a bit before nodding to herself and placing it down.

**“Done and done. You’re up, sucker”**

“ **A sucker for** **_you.”_ **Amber mumbled, only to see the look of confusion-or was that her being flustered?- in Abigail’s eyes.

**“What’d you say?”**

Panic time! _“_ **_I said my design sucks compared to you...rs. Yours.”_ **

**“Naw, come on. Don’t be so harsh on yourself! You’re doing great, and we’re both having fun, aren’t we? That’s the whole point of pumpkin carving. It’s not a competition. Unless the mayor says elsewise- that’d be nice, actually. Another thing to beat everyone here at.”** She grinned, and Amber felt themselves tense up as to avoid blushing at her. **“Anyway, come on, your turn. Get crazy-”**

 **“Get stupid, hah!”** Taking the knife, Abigail once again found herself intrigued by the fact they shared not only their very stupid sense of humor, but the fact they had watched the same stupid vines, it was truly cursed. Or blessed. Mostly cursed.

Carefully lifting the knife, they examined the pumpkin, before plunging the knife in full throttle, getting pumpkin juice everywhere briefly.

**“WOAH, what are you doing?!”**

**“Uh, carving it?”**

**“No, you need to** **_loosen_ ** **your grip-”**

 **“Like this?”** Amber proceeded to “loosen” their grip, that is, by letting go of the knife completely and letting it remain stabbed halfway in the pumpkin.

 **“On Yoba, absolutely** **_not_ ** **. Move your chair over here, I’ll show you how to do it.”**

Snorting, they got up, grabbing their chair by the sides and not lifting it at first, a sudden squeak from the floor reminding them to do so before they placed it right besides Abigail, who looked around the room for the tortie.

Sitting back in the wooden chair, the knife was still stuck in the pumpkin which they had also moved, taking the knife out before being surprised by the sudden reach out of Abigail’s hand on theirs.

 **“Do you mind if I help you do it? You’re like, stabbing it like it’s trying to kill you- it’s kind of terrifying.”** She laughed, and that had been something that perhaps immediately made Amber lose all sense of focus.

This of course caused for a bit of worry that Abigail was quick to express. **“...Amber?”**

 **“Huh- oh, sure.”** Trying to avoid the awkward silence they had let occur, they tried to glance past that and focus on the pumpkin, though still seemed flustered at essentially holding her hand. _Oh Yoba, I’m making this weird for her, aren’t I?_

 **“Okay, so just move across that line you drew earlier- like I’m doing right now, you understand?”** The knife slid a lot easier on the path now with Abigail to help stabilize and also guide them, though not without a bit of having to loosen their grip as they dug rather deep with the knife.

 **“Do you want to try it again now?”** She had let go of Amber’s hand now, and to this they seemed once again flustered.

 **“Oh- uhm, I think I can-”** They didn’t realize just how much force they had been applying as well as how much Abigail had been resisting, before making a downward strike in the pumpkin.

**“AH! Ah shit ah shit guess that’s a no huh!”**

The smile now had a strange vertical line on it, absolutely screwing up the original plan.

 **“Oh boy. Alright, despite that huge line, we can work through this! I think. Gimme your hand again, dummy.”** Confident in being able to fix this, she took the farmer’s hand again, guiding it to now make the strangle line into a little droplet of drool as they continued to cut out the mouth of the pumpkin together. Now, it looked like it was hungry for something, and looked a lot goofier than planned. Letting go of their hand, the purple haired girl found herself proud at their combined handiwork.

**“Told you I could salvage it! See, now you’ve made a wonderful hungry little man.”**

**“He’s hungry for-”**

**“Don’t do it. Don’t do the pumpkin guts joke. Please, I’m begging you, no cannibal pumpkins.”**

**“It’s the only joke I have, please, think of the children.”**

Though giggling, Abigail stared at them crazed. **“** ** _What!_** **What children?”** **  
** **“** ** _Mrow!”_** It seemed Spotted had felt left out once more, now chirruping to get the attention of the two as she sat at the bottom of the chair.

**“Huh, speak of the devil. Oh right, it’s your dinner soon, isn’t it?”**

**_“Mrrp!”_ **Her black and brown tail flicked slowly across the wooden floor, staring at them both with big eyes.

 **“Later, Spots. You’ve still got time- which I need to finish this.”** Picking up the pumpkin, the farmer moved their hand through the bottom of it, reaching where they had carved out the facial expressions and pushing the pieces of pumpkin shell out, now leaving little gaps where they had carved.

 **“Look! It’s perfect! All we need are some candles, and we’re done. See, I told you it was easy!”** Abigail grinned at the sight of the two pumpkins, now finished, seemingly ready to put them on display.

Going back over to their pantry, Amber searched around to find some candles that weren’t ridiculously huge as to be able to put them into the pumpkins, before settling on two small ones that they hoped would provide enough light.

**“How about these?”**

**“They’re good, you know, cause I’m strong enough to summon fire by just looking at candles.”** Sarcasm wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to understand when Abigail said it, and took Amber a bit to process.

 **“Oh-** **_fuck-_ ** **I don’t think I have any matches actually, uh-”**

Taking out a small pack of them from her jacket pocket, she placed them on the table. **“No worries, I’ve got some, it’s all good.”**

**“Playing with matches, are you?”**

**“Perhaps. Don’t tell old man Pierre; He’d be mad about losing precious inventory.”**

Striking the match she held against the box, she took the small flame and lit both candles, before picking up her pumpkin and placing it over the candle. Mirroring her actions, they followed by putting their own candle under their pumpkin, watching as it glew, the little “spittle” looking absolutely dumb yet oh so perfect to represent themselves with.

The two stared at the pumpkins in silence, until a third voice chipped in.

**_“Myaahh!”_ **

**“You better feed her before she eats your pumpkin next, Amber.”**

**“C’mere you hungry little hobgoblin!”** Reaching down, they swooped their cat up and held her like a baby in their arms, while Spotted merely continued to chirp.

 **“So, miss I’ve never carved a pumpkin, what did you think?”** Getting up, she leaned forward a bit as to hunch over the cat, who kept trying to nibble on her as she wiggled her fingers over her tummy.

 **“Honestly? Besides me fucking up, it’s pretty fun.”** Putting the cat on the counter, they reached through the pantry to find the cans of catfood they had bought, opening it with an audible _click._ To this, the cat chirruped once more, watching eagerly as her food as put in a cute little bowl before placed in front of her. Digging in, Spotted let out a few eager mewls as she ate, making a very stupid _nyam_ noise as she ate. At this, Amber had turned around, gaze focused on Abigail.

**“Yeah it is! So, can I count on you next spirit’s eve to make some jackolanterns?”**

**“Oh man, that’s asking a lot out of me. Maybe...if you help me carve them again?”**

**“Hah! Maybe I will.”** Interrupting her train of thought, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, taking it out before a wave of exhaustion hit her. **For now, I’ve gotta get going. My dad’s going to yell at me for being out so late. It was fun hanging out with you! We should do this again sometime.”**

**“We should! Do you want me to walk you home? It’s kind of dark outside.”**

**“Huh? I mean, if you want to. Wait, let’s put the pumpkins outside too, then they’ll look really good.”** Grabbing her pumpkin and the candle underneath, Abigail headed for the door, which Amber promptly opened after grabbing their own. Walking out, they both put the pumpkins down in front of the door, both of which now glowed ominously in the pitch black night of the farm.

**“They look perfect! Now, let’s get you home, shall we?”**

With that, the duo made their way back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never carved a pumpkin once in my life so I'm sure this makes it obvious !  
> also yes the bastards of stardew watch vines. you look at me and tell me that out of Abigail, sam and seb none of them watch vines? impossible. their favorite vines, as according are the following
> 
> Abigail's is the "im gonna munch, im gonna crunch  
> sam's is "I wanna be a cowboy bay bee"  
> seb's is that " GET CRAZY AHHHH GET STUPID AHHHHH"
> 
> also last statement: literally last year was the first year I've bought a pumpkin.... I love some Spoopie decorations. anyway


End file.
